


【虫铁 ABO】惩罚（PWP）

by Gevana



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevana/pseuds/Gevana
Summary: “先生，”彼特舔了舔嘴唇，这个动作只让处于发情期的Omega禁不住呜咽一声，他亲了亲托尼的额头，然后把他抱起来：“您就是需要被人好好惩罚。”蜜糖味Alpha彼特X奶香味Omega托尼





	【虫铁 ABO】惩罚（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 跳蛋play  
> 我发现我好像特别喜欢写跳蛋play  
> ……好吧肉一点都不辣，别嫌弃╭(°A°`)╮

“你不该喝酒，”彼特蹙起眉头，看着托尼说道：“⋯⋯特别是在发情期的时候，我们说好的。”  
托尼被男孩熟练的挑逗动作激得说不出话来，只能发出断断续续的呻吟，他努力睁开迷濛的双眼，有点委屈地说道：“那可是酒精派对——”  
彼特深深地吸了一口气，甜腻的奶香味让Alpha的眼睛红了起来。是我的，他是我的，一把声音在他的脑里叫嚣着，他满意地看见托尼在他的撩拨下眼睛失焦的模样，他知道男人已经湿透了，可他就是不愿意给他一个痛快。  
“先生，”彼特舔了舔嘴唇，而这个动作只让处于发情期的Omega禁不住呜咽一声，他亲了亲托尼的额头，然后把他抱起来：“您就是需要被人好好惩罚。”  
“惩罚”到底意味着什么，他们都对此心知肚明。托尼懒洋洋地靠在他的Alpha的怀里：“你最好别让我失望。”  
“这可是我说了算的，”小狼狗咬了他的先生的腺体一下，托尼因疼痛和快感而反射性缩了一下，彼特安抚性地在伤口处舔了几下，接着低声地在他的先生耳边说道：“所以由我来决定如何惩罚您好了。”  
没有一个Omega能抵抗这个，托尼恨恨地想，彼特·帕克清楚知道该如何让他失控。男孩沙哑的声音只会让他腿软，托尼忽然庆幸彼特现在正把他抱着，他可不想丢脸地因为腿软而倒在地上。彼特似乎察觉到他的想法似的低低地笑了起来：“你会喜欢这个惩罚的。”  
“你肯定？”托尼挑眉，然后在下一秒对上了彼特深不见底的眼睛。他吞了吞口水，在下一秒他的衣服被男孩撕去，衣服的撕裂声让他皱起眉头，可话里并没有一丝责备之意：“那可是我的西装，你知道它值多少钱吗？”  
“我可以再给你买一件，”年轻的帕克总裁说道：“你知道我有这个能力，托尼。”  
“没、没人教过你不该胡乱浪费金钱吗？”托尼在彼特开始扩张时呻吟起来，彼特得意地坏笑着，接着按上了他的前列腺。  
“你已经自己扩张过了，不是吗？”他说道：“你就这么迫不及待吗？”  
被男孩得知了事实的托尼难得地红了脸，他决定把这归咎于他无法控制的Omega的本能——他们总想把自己最好的一面展现给自己的Alpha看。  
“我喜欢看见你这副模样，”彼特低头亲了亲男人被汗水沾湿的额头：“还有，那不叫浪费金钱，那是『合理地花费金钱使性生活得到提升』。”  
“什么让性生活得到提升——”  
“嘘，”男孩的食指按上了他的唇：“别说话，这是惩罚。”  
他早该猜到彼特的惩罚并不会这么简单，托尼在感到冰凉的跳蛋被男孩推进体内的时候想道，他的双手被他破烂的衬衫绑着，彼特慢慢地吻着他，但这并没有让托尼Omega那部分叫嚣着的“不是彼特，不是我的彼特”声音闭嘴。他想被自己的Alpha填满，而不是由任何一个冰冷的塑料玩具取代男孩的位置。心理上的不满足和身体上的空虚感令男人难耐地皱起眉头：“别磨磨蹭蹭的，还是你觉得自己还不如一个小玩具？”  
彼特稍稍施力让跳蛋刚好抵在托尼前列腺上：“我们可以看看谁比较厉害。”  
跳蛋在男孩按下遥控器按钮的同时开始颤动，托尼僵直了身子，可这只是让他更能感受到那小玩具的跳动，它一下下准确地擦过了他的前列腺，却又远远不足以让他得到更多快感。  
好吧，托尼开始想念当初那个纯情的，只要给他调戏就变得脸红耳赤的小男孩了——他想让彼特立刻进去，最好用他的阴茎把他填得满满的，即使把精液都弄到他身上也没关系。处于发情期的Omega不能忍受自己的Alpha不把注意力都放在他们的身上，托尼瞪着一脸若无其事的彼特。  
“我早就说过这是惩罚了。”彼特说道，托尼都要相信男孩根本不受他影响了——假如他没看见男孩鼓起的裤裆的话。  
他尝试松开手上的结，却发现彼特的捆绑技术越来越好了，他根本不能摆脱他手上的束缚，于是托尼微微抬起了腿，然后刻意擦过那鼓起的帐篷。  
彼特一瞬间涨红了脸。  
托尼体内的跳蛋被开至最高频率，可它还是不能让他满足——他清楚知道彼特知道这一点，于是他微微施力让自己坐在彼特的大腿上，Omega的自体润滑液被蹭到到处都是，托尼环住了彼特的脖子，故意在他的裤子上留下湿答答的痕迹。彼特的裤子被毁了，可没人在乎。  
“你可以选择自己动，”彼特舔了舔嘴唇：“或者把跳蛋留在你的体内。”  
托尼不会承认他在感到绳结被解开的时候呜咽了一声，这在他作为花花公子——前花花公子的黑历史上添了一笔，他试着把彼特的裤子脱掉，可是发情期和酒精让他的脑袋不大清楚，彼特的裤子还是牢牢地待在那里。  
他从来没有这么一秒那么痛恨酒精，托尼在看见彼特慢悠悠地拉下那条困扰了他很久的裤子时想道，也许他该减少碰酒精的次数。  
那早已挺立的阴茎让他吞了吞口水，托尼撑起身子让它进入自己的身体里。感谢发情期还有彼特该死的恶趣味，彼特的阴茎顺利无阻地进了他的身体，还顶在他的前列腺上——托尼都要怀疑彼特是不是在故意跟他作对了。  
“老天，”男孩深深地吸了一口气，蜜糖味和奶香味充斥着他的鼻子：“我真不敢相信我居然忍了这么久。”  
“你本来不用忍这么久的。”托尼动了动身子，让他体内的阴茎更准确地顶在他的前列腺上。被填满的快感让他呻吟了一声，彼特的瞳孔大大张开，只留下了边缘的一点棕色，他稍微调整了一下姿势让他们都能舒服一点，接着终于按耐不住开始狠狠地在男人的身体里进出。  
这感觉太美好了，托尼不由自主地跟着男孩的动作挺腰，让他每一下都准确地顶到自己的前列腺。  
他不知道他们做了多久，蜘蛛侠拥有过人的持久力，托尼只知道自己最后什么也射不出来了——男孩这才射了第二次。  
老天，这太丢人了。  
“做完了吗？”托尼闭上眼睛问道，他现在累得很，可彼特好像并没有任何停下来的意思。  
彼特慢悠悠地挺腰，阴茎刚好顶到了托尼的前列腺：“我说过惩罚完结的时间是我说了算的。”  
托尼有气无力地瞪了男孩一眼，然后彼特翻过身子，轻柔地把一个吻印在他的额头上。  
“别再喝酒了。”他说道，接着开始了下一轮征战——惩罚可还没结束呢。


End file.
